The Night Before
by Ravenpan
Summary: Come witness how Goten, Trunks, and Marron - along with their families- spend the night before Christmas... just after the Majin Buu incident. (complete)


The Night Before  
By Raven Pan  
  
~~~  
'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse....  
~~~  
  
Okay... that's a lie. He had gotten silently out of the bed he shared with his wife, to tiptoe downstairs after some of the milk and cookies his son'd put out for Santa. He wouldn't miss two or three dozen, would he?   
  
Goku chuckled softly as he crept down the steps.... *CREAK* "Uh oh, I forgot I needed to fix that one," Goku said to himself, shaking his head and trying to get the rest of-  
  
"SANTA!" Goten's small seven-year-old form tackled him from behind, and the two went tumbling down the stairs to the floor in a heap.  
  
The light flicked on a moment later and Gohan stood there rubbing his head, his mother coming up and tying her robe.  
  
Goten scowled. "You're not Santa... You're Daddy."  
  
"What are you doing up at three in the morning?!" Goku laughed, picking his son up from on top of him.  
  
"I'm waiting for Santa! I was gonna catch him and make him take me for a ride in his sleigh!"  
  
"Goten... you can fly," Gohan pointed out.  
  
"But not being pulled by REINDEERS!!!" Goten pouted, folding his arms.  
  
Goku chuckled, "Well, Santa can't come until you're asleep though, right Chi?" He looked to his wife for help with the son he'd only met earlier that year.  
  
"That's right," Chichi came down the stairs and ruffled her youngest's hair. "So if you go to sleep, Santa can come and leave the tree and presents... but if you don't - all that great stuff you asked Santa for will probably be given to someone else."  
  
Goten's eyes grew wide, "Really? Okay, I'm gonna go to bed right now!" he squeaked, running up the stairs, then stopping two from the top. "Wait..." he turned around slowly.  
  
Goku gulped and Gohan yawned.  
  
"If Santa can't come until we're asleep, why was Daddy still awake?"  
  
Chichi thought fast, "Santa wants all the kids asleep, but it's okay for Mommies and Daddies to be awake."  
  
"Oh, okay!" Goten started up the stairs again.  
  
Goten remained in his bed for all of four minutes before he jumped up and dashed down the hall, his big brother and parents still talking at the foot of the stairs. "I changed my mind!" Goten cried, taking a flying leap from the top to land in his father's arms. "I gots another question!"  
  
Goku chuckled, though it was Gohan who spoke. "What's that, squirt?"  
  
"If I stay up all night, will Santa give all my toys to poor kids who don't have any?"  
  
The three adult sort blinked. Goku looked at Gohan... who looked at Chichi, who sighed. "I'm sure Santa knows what's best, but you really should try and get some sleep sweetie," she leveled her gaze at her eldest son, and her husband. "We ALL should."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jingle bells, Korin smells, Piccolo laid an eeeeg!" Trunks was jumping on his bed as the moon shone through his window. "Tienshinhan lost his third eye and Gotenks got away," he flipped into the air and landed with his arms out wide, "WITH EVERYTHING!"  
  
"BOY!!!!" the low growl sounded through the capsule corp as a very familiar ki was approaching.  
  
Trunks winced, "oops...."  
  
The door flew open and a very frustrated, very tired looking, Vegeta stalked in. "Just what are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"Uhm... I was...." he watched his father's eyes flick to the made, but rumpled bed, then back. "Well, I...."  
  
"You were jumping on the bed and singing at the top of your lungs." Vegeta finished.  
  
"Well, It's just that-"  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
"But I'm not tired!"  
  
Bulma appeared behind Vegeta, rubbing the sleep in her eyes, "C'mon Trunks, let's all go to bed so Santa can come, alright?"  
  
"But I'm not tired, Mom!"  
  
Vegeta half growled. "Well if you're that awake Boy, we can go down to the Gravity Room and train."  
  
Trunks stretched ostentatiously and yawned hugely. "Woah... look at the time... I'm beat. Goodnite Mom! Goodnite Papa!" Trunks climbed into bed and pulled his covers over his head.  
  
Vegeta smirked and turned to leave the room, Bulma following.  
  
The light clicked off, and two mischevious blue eyes peeked out as the door closed. "Goku the silly saiyajin, had a very silly grin...." he whispersang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krillen and Eighteen were sitting on the beach, watching the moon shining on the waves, cups of hot cocoa in hand.  
  
"Marron's still awake," Krillen chuckled, looking over his shoulder to see the light in the toddler's room flick on and off repeatedly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tomorrow's Christmas."  
  
"I know," Eighteen answered, taking a sip of the hot cocoa.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Krillen leaned forward to give his wife a soft kiss, which she returned momentarily before leaning back once more.   
  
"Love you."  
  
Krillen smiled, "I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Happy Humbug!  
  
(Please review and let me know if you like :) )  



End file.
